gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Lana Arwen Lazar
|power =Healing |bars =2-3 |affiliation =Perdido Beach |age =14-15 |parents =Mr. and Mrs. Lazar |siblings = |romance =Sanjit Quinn Edilio |fate =Alive |books =''Gone'' Hunger Lies Plague Fear Light Monster }} Lana Arwen Lazar is a character appearing in all the original books of the Gone Series. Description Lana is described as having dark, lank hair and small eyes. She smokes heavily until the end of Light. She has incredibly strong willpower, but she is traumatized from her time with the Gaiaphage. She is sardonic, restless and wry, and rarely smiles. She owns a dog named Patrick and enjoys solitude. Power and abilities Lana has the power of Healing. She can heal most wounds, although she is not good with disease. This ability is focused through her hands and takes a lot of time, and it exhausted her until she became better at it. She cannot properly regrow limbs or organs; something unusual will happen, such as a whip hand or strange eyes. It is implied, but not confirmed, that her power only works on mammals. Appearances ;Before the FAYZ Lana lived with her parents in Las Vegas after moving from Perdido Beach. After being caught sneaking out a bottle of vodka, which she told her parents was for a boy named Tony, her parents sent her to Perdido Beach. Her grandfather was driving Lana and her dog, Patrick, in his truck when the FAYZ occurred. ;Gone The car Lana is in crashes off a cliff, and Lana’s arm is severely broken, along with her legs. She remains helpless for a while, until she discovers her healing ability, and heals herself. She sets off with Patrick to find food and water. She encounters the barrier along the way, and realizes that something truly bizarre is happening. Then she finds Hermit Jim’s shack, which she inhabits. One night when she goes bathroom outside, she is ambushed by talking coyotes, and only manages to escape due to a Greenie that attacks the coyotes. Soon after, she discovers that Hermit Jim is a gold miner, as there is a large amount of it under the floor. She decides the tracks left by his truck lead to the source of it, and decides to follow them, although she once again encounters the coyotes there, and they take her to the Gaiaphage, which is then able to get into her mind. The Gaiaphage tells the coyotes that Lana will teach them to kill humans, although she has never done this before. They force her to run aside them for over a day. However, she and Patrick manage to escape by outsmarting them, and arrive back at the shack at the same time as Sam, Astrid, Edilio, Quinn, and Pete who are on the run from Caine. Lana uses her power to heal Sam, who is nearly dead due to the coyotes. They are forced to remain inside as the coyotes have surrounded them, and Pack Leader sets fire to the shack, forcing them out. They escape, but are captured by Drake who ambushes them with Taylor, who has been plastered and is close to death, causing Lana and the others to feel as though they need to do something. At Coates, when Sam and Astrid are plastered due to having power, Lana is not, as Drake doesn’t know about hers. However, Sam reveals it to him as a distraction so Pete can help them escape. Lana takes up residence in Perdido Beach, but Drake finds her and demands her to heal his arm. However, just as they are about to do this, Pack Leader demands that Lana shall go back to the Gaiaphage. She goes, bringing Drake with her, and the Gaiaphage forces her to heal Drake, and his whip arm is formed. She does not participate in the Thanksgiving Battle, as she was forced to remain with the Coates Kids, who she would not fight her. ;Hunger In Hunger, Lana encourages Albert and Quinn to go with her to the mine shaft, hoping to get gold, but Lana wanted to destroy the Gaiaphage. She is then possessed by the Gaiaphage and almost kills Edilio. After this she then heals everyone who has been hurt even though Caine insists she has to heal Diana first. She despises herself for shooting Edilio, even though it was not her fault. Patrick is brought to comfort her, and this helps her cope. ;Lies Lana begins to smoke and drink heavily due to her encounter with the Gaiaphage. She becomes easily angered, and when Sam begins to ask her questions relate directly to the Gaiaphage, she almost attacks him. It is mentioned that the same thing happened when Quinn tried to talk to her. However, she is essential in healing those wounded in the Fire of Perdido Beach, and saved many lives. ;Plague Lana goes into town to get herself some water, stopping by at Dahra's hospital. Hunter approaches her and shows her the bug on his shoulder. She meets with the Town Council and Astrid, informing them of the situation. Astrid asks her to come and see Little Pete, as he is in a coma of sorts. Lana discovers most of the truth about Pete, and is angry at Astrid. However, she attempts to heal him, and is able to make the three-dimensional version of Pete's mother disappear. She can feel the presence of the Gaiaphage in Pete, and this upsets her, causing her to leave. When she is walking Patrick, Lana encounters Sanjit, who attempts to flirt with her. She does not receive this well. Lana heals Brianna after her run-in with Drake, and then goes to Clifftop when the quarantine is enforced due to the SDC. Sanjit finds her there and she warms towards him, before heading into town once more to deal with injuries, Sanjit going with her. At the hospital, she discovers the sickness has built up an immunity to her, and she can't heal its victims. However, she continues to try and eventually collapses, so Sanjit takes her to the beach so she can rest. Lana mostly heals Turk and Lance, enough so that they will live, but not fully, as she does not believe they deserve it. Howard informs her that Albert is still alive, and she heals him also. She then returns to the hospital, until the bugs attack it, and she is forced to run away with Sanjit, although she would liked to have fought. Brianna finds her and tells her to go to the beach. At the beach, Lana heals Dekka after Sam cuts her open to get the bugs out. She goes with Sam to the Lake at the end of the book. ;Fear Lana moves back into Clifftop with Sanjit and his adoptive siblings. Lana tries to heal Cigar's eyes, because he clawed them out from an illusion from Penny in which he thought he had candy underneath his skin. She manages to somewhat grow Cigar's eyes back, but only to the size of BBs and he sees people's auras afterwards. Sanjit and Virtue then find Taylor, who now has gold skin and both her legs have came off. Lana cuts into her but she does not bleed normally. She also no longer has any female parts. This causes Lana to think Taylor is no longer a mammal. Lana reaches out to the Gaiaphage and discovers it is needing Diana's baby. Lana goes to the Town Plaza to warn Caine, but discovers he is no longer in charge as Penny has cemented his hands. She exiles Penny and warns Quinn about the intentions of the Gaiaphage. She sends Sanjit to go to Lake Tramonto to warn Sam about Diana. She then tells Caine of the situation, after healing the victims of Penny's visions. Lana senses when the Gaiaphage is born and warns Sam, Caine, Astrid, Dekka, and Quinn. They prepare to fight Gaia in the highway battle. She does not participate in the battle as her skill set is more suited to heal people afterwards. Light Lana is mentioned when Dahra has come to Astrid, and Astrid points out that Dahra's ankle is three times its size and that she should see Lana. At the end of Light, it is said that Lana has come to visit Astrid and Diana in the hospital. ;Monster Lana Lazar is mentioned as having spent time in a mental health facility. Notes * Lana wasn't referred to as Lana Lazar until Monster. * Lana has a small crush on Edilio. * She was the only mutant not targeted by the Human Crew. * In Gone, it is mentioned that Lana snuck alcohol out of the house because she was going to give it to a boy named Tony (not Tony Gilder), who she was using as her boyfriend. In Hunger, Lana mentions that it was only a cover story and she wanted to drink the alcohol herself. This may be an error on Grant's behalf. * Lana is named after Lana Lang, Superman's girlfriend, because her dad likes comic books. Her mom named her Arwen after the elf princess from the Lord of the Rings. * Lana was the character Grant enjoyed writing about most in Gone, as revealed in a Q&A on his channel. ** She was also the sixth character to be created after (in order) Sam, Astrid, Caine, Quinn and Diana, as revealed in the same video. * Her family name was once Lazarevic, before one of her ancestors shortened it. * She seems to be partly Asian, but as noted by Astrid, Diana, and an unnamed nurse in Light, is mostly white. Her grandfather, Grandpa Luke, is Chumash Indian. * It was a common misconception that Lana appeared on the original covers for Lies and Plague, until Michael Grant confirmed that this is Brittney Donegal.Lana not on covers Quotes Lana: * "Hello darkness, my old friend...I’m coming to talk with you again." * "I am Lana Arwen Lazar. My Dad was really into comic books, so he named me Lana after Lana Lang, Superman's girlfriend. My Mom loved Lord of the Rings, so she named me Arwen after the elf princess." Lana to Pack Leader: * "Human do whatever she likes. Human shoot you in your ugly face, you stinking, stupid dog!" * "No, no. The Darkness told me to pick this guy's pockets. The Darkness wants gum. Thinks maybe Jim has a pack." * "Coyote. Go to hell!" References fr:Lana Arwen Lazar pl:Lana Arwen Lazar Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Main Characters Category:Mutants Category:Gone Series characters